httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Generation
In this story, the dragon are still pest and no viking ever train a dragon....that is all :) Dragon Generation As Hiccup learn to train Dragon, In this place, dragons are still pest and no viking ever train a dragon. Join Fangus as he will discover train the dragon. Chapter 1: Dragon Academy In an island called Hagoluc,normaly called Wing's of Thor. Many student came to a dragon academy to learn how to be a viking. A 10 year old boy Fangus the Torch sign up for this class. After a few days, they start the class, while learning their teacher Fliplop the Dumb release a Grinding Teethbone, a new breed of dragon starts attaking the student Fangus talk to the teacher "Is this how you teach the other viking?" Fliplop reply "I don't realy remember.".But when one of the student Pillow is being trap, Fliplop force to stop the class. Fliplop tell them that they are the worst class he ever teach. The student including Pillow and Fangus quickly run away from the academy. Chapter 2: Lost in the Dragon Forest Meanwhile, outside the academy. Fangus went to the academy to pick up his missing sword. Fangus saw Tina the unbelievable, a female student sneak in to the academy. Fangus approach to Tina "Hey Tina, what are you trying to do?" Tina ignores Fangus and keep sneaking in order to get inside the academy. Fangus didn't succeed to stop Tina so he join Tina. Tina said to him "I will open the the cage and you go inside and tell me what dragon it is?" Fangus didn't understand the plan well so he only went inside the cage. Inside, a Electrifying dragonwave flew away the cage with Fangus. Fliplop saw this and scolded Tina. Fangus went at the back of the dragon and control the head. Since Hagoluc don't know how to ride a dragon, Fangus and the dragon fell in a forest called Dragon Forest. Chapter 3: How to survive with a dragon In the middle of the forest, Fangus and the dragon were stranded. When Fangus tries to touch the dragon, it electrifies Fangus. Since they fell out of the sky, some of the parts of the dragon's body are broken including his wing. Somewhere in the forest, Fangus gather some fruits for him and the dragon. When he got back, he saw the Electrifying Dragonwave with a dragon weed, commonly known for dragon nip. Fangus said to the dragon "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. Here have some fruit" Fangus gave the dragon a fruit but the dragon still electrifies Fangus. In the Hagoluc, the father of Fangus, Audren the chief scolded Tina for what she did. He said to her "My son is out there in the woods together with the flying beast who might electrifies my son and you are not helping me out!". Tina apologize again to Audren and volunteered herself to search for Fangus. In the forest, Fangus gather some woods to make some fire then he said to himself "This is why my friends call me torch." After he successfully make some fire, they both rest and travel again tomorrow. Fangus touch the dragon again and he didn't feel any shock. He said to the dragon "Maybe I am wrong...I mean we are all wrong about you all". After that they both fell asleep. Chapter 4: Sail away Early in the morning, they both woke up. Fangus touch again the dragon and didn't fell any shock again. He saidto the dragon "You do trust me.". After that, they try to work together and fly away from the island but the dragon is still injured so they walk to the nearest ocean. At the ocean, Tina and a group of viking sail away from Hagoluc and went to the dragon forest. While sailing, a viking saw something in a sky but Tina reply "Maybe that is just a star". Then a viking shout "Fireball is coming!" they got lucky that the fireball went to the ocean and they look again in the sky, It is a fearsome, Bursting Nosehole. The vikings shoot the beast wit a crossbow and some fires a cannonball. The dragon was too agile to be hit but finally, Tina thows a hatchet to the beast and it fell to the ocean. The vikings look at the fallen dragon and when the time it woke up, it shoots a fiery snot at a viking and flew away. Back at the forest, the dragon and Fangus finally got to the ocean. They even saw the boat that Tina and the other viking use to save Fangus. After the meeting, the vikings saw the dragon and shoots the dragon. The dragon was too weak to fight back but Fangus guarded his friend dragon. Fangus got shot by the viking name Leathercoat. Tina and the other viking saw this and put Fangus immedietly put in the boat and remove the arrow from his arm. They sail away from the dragon island leaving Fangus's pet dragon. When he open his eyes, he looks to his friend dragon and calls him 'Joycry". Chapter 5: Origin of the electric dragon After a quite long time, the arrow that is being shot Fangus is removed and Joycry is now ok. Fangus woke up in the dragon academy along with the others and a new recruits like Tincan and Redfang. After they all woke up, Fliplop shout at them "Wake up you lazy teenager. it is study Time.". When the vikings heard this, they all got angry and Lazy. Furycap, the most aggresive rookie said to Fliplop "You go ahead. I'll catch up later." but Fliplop reply with a sternly voice "But this is a training for viking. No turning back now lil' Jr.". Pillow also said to Fliplop "Furycap has a point. What about Fangus. He is not traing for so many days.". Fliplop agree to Pillow and let Fangus, Tincan and Redfang train for the day. At the dragon forest, Joycry is still recovering from his wounds but can fly. Joycry howls and in the ocean a Devilish Dragonfish comes out and sprays it's hot water at Joycry. Joycry is being hit but it fight back with it's electrifying wave at the dragon. The dragonfish is hit and force to come back at the ocean. At the dragon academy, the teenagers take a break. While walking back at his room, Furycap and his right hand, Skullhead bullies Fangus by pushing him in Fliplop's room. Furycap locks the door and quickly run away Inside, Fangus wandered around. He even saw Fliplop's wife and kids and then he also fall to a dark room and saw a book. When he open the book, he saw all of the dragons of Hagoluc. When he turn the page again, he saw a Electrifying dragonwave but it's name is being change to Electrospot. He read the book and he saw this: Electrospot: A kind and gentle electric dragon. This dragon is still under the Mystery class. This dragon is also known to be the generous dragon for giving it's own electricity. This information should be never be read a young viking. Fangus drop the book and saw a piece of paper inside the book. He read the paper and saw a teenager, who is Hiccup riding Toothless. Chapter 6: Secret is reaveled Outside the room, Furycap and Skullhead told Fliplop that Fangus is in his room. Fliplop was shock and force to go to his room fast. Furycap and Skullhead join in order to see Fangus's face. When they got there, Fliplop open the door but it is lock. Fliplop said to them "Who the dragon lock this door. This door can only be lock outside.", Skullhead reply "Now I know why people call you "the dumb". Fliplop looks at the booth kids seriously "You kids are in big trouble." he then grab the hammer besides the door and smash the door. Inside the dark room, Fangus is afraid because Fliplop was outside. But when Fangus is about to open the door, Fliplop finally opens the door. Fliplop saw Fangus with the book and talk to him "I know you read about those dragons." Fangus reply to him "Why did you keep the Electrospot a secret? and who is the boy riding a Night fury?". Fliplop answers the first question "Everyone should think that the dragon is dangerous. In that way, we can still kill some dragons." but Fangus reply "But why? Who said to do this?". Fliplop didn't reply in that part and force himself to send Fangus home. In his house, Audren founds out that Fangus was being sent away from the academy. Audren scold Fangus again and again and Fangus quickly went to a nearby boat. Tina and Pillow saw him and join him. Together, they will head back to dragon forest and train the wild dragons. Characters Vikings/Humans •Fangus the Torch •Fliplop the Dumb •Pillow •Tina the unbelievable •Audren the chief, father of hiccup •Leathercoat •Skullhead •Furycap •Tincan •Redfang •Many unnamed vikngs and students Dragons •Grinding Teethbone •Electrospot (formly electrifying dragonwave) •Busrting nosehole Trivia/Fun facts •Grinding teethbone is similar to gronkles and thunderdrums but this dragon has many sharp teeth and six wings. •Fangus sould be similar to Hiccup but changed to Tuffnut •Tuffnut is quite stupid and stronger than Hiccup •Dragon forest is similar to where Hiccup found Toothless. •Dragon Forest is an Island •Fangus names his dragon dragon "Joycry" because Fangus see him cry and the dragon is happy because he is saved by his viking . •The busting nosehole is similar to Sniffer dragon. Category:Fanfiction